Babysitting 101
by rollmaster
Summary: this is what would happen if naru and sasu had to babysit the little kid versions of me and my buddie. i like how this turned out, i would also like to do this with other with other anime series. it was a lot of fun imagining it.
1. the first time is always odd

Sasuke was panicking. This was bad, very bad. Forget reviving the clan if he had to go through this. It wasn't helping that the dobe was a natural at this. Goddamn it, he was supposed to better at everything, but so far all the he learned was that little kids can scream, loudly.

oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke was stuck babysitting with Naruto, god forbid they baby-sit some kids who knew how to behave themselves but no, instead their stuck watching two little girls who insist on calling each other buddy/buddie. What kind of little kids call each other names like that? Although the buddie girl was pretty cool, she liked picking on buddy, who seemed to think hiding with Naruto would save her, although she was pretty abusive herself.

Sasuke sat on the couch and watched buddy come sit next to him. Together they watched Buddie and Naruto have a poking contest, so far Buddie was winning. 'How old are these kids, like 5 and 6? Sheesh!'

Buddy looked up at him with all her anime cuteness at work, "Sasu-kun, will you play dress up with me?"

He just stared at her. She blinked and oozed kawaii-ness. "Pleeeeeaaaase?"

He didn't want to, oh god he didn't want to, he tried to look away but she had moved so she was sitting across his knees. Sighing, he nodded. She let out a happy little squeak and guided him by the hand to her dressing room.

He stared in awe at the amount of clothing in the room. She had everything a kid could want.

"Sasu-kun, what do you want to dress up as?"

"hn,"

She glared at him and poked his ribs harshly. "Speak human Sasu-kun!"

He glared back. "Whatever you want."

she smirked and he could've sworn he saw smug satisfaction radiating off her.

"Mmmm... okay lets be..." she looked around the room before her eyes lit up and she smiled "a prince and princess!!"

Sasuke groaned, how had he known? While buddy was rapidly disappearing within a closet full of clothes Sasuke heard a scream and a yell of "Naru-kun! I was just playing!" before a loud thunk was heard and then the same voice saying "the wall is hard Naru-kun, you can ask buddy."

Sasuke shook his head and looked down at the little face that was tugging on his shirt. "What do you wanna wear Sasu-kun? Blue or black?"

Sasuke fought the urge to give her a small smile, of course, he won. Who knew little kids could be so considerate. He decided that he'd let her have her way, she was only a kid after all. "What do you think will look nicer?" he was trying to be sweet, key word, trying.

She just gave him a blank stare, looked him up and down before walking toward the closet, she returned with a blue velvet shirt, black leggings with white trim and soft looking slippers of the same blue as the shirt.

"Here, you can wear this. I'll go change too." she smiled softly before heading back into the closet. He turned to get changed.

30 min later buddy was quite tired of waiting for Sasu-kun to finish changing and stormed over to the bedroom he had hidden out in. she banged on the door as hard as she could and shouted "Sasu-kun!! It does not take this long to put on 3 pieces of clothes!!"

Sasuke had other ideas though, sure he had been changed within 10 min, but there was no way he was going out dressed how he was. His shirt was cut loose and the pants were like a second skin, with the shirt tucked in and the slippers on. He had himself fooled onto believing he was a real prince. More banging could be heard and Sasuke decided quickly what he could do.

Using his highly trained skills he slipped open the door grabbed buddy, pulled her in and shut the door and locked it, in the span of about 2 seconds.

Buddy blinked.

She turned to face Sasu-kun and practically squealed in delight! He looked like a real prince! It was amazing!

Meanwhile, he was looking at her. She only came up to his waist, but with her little yellow dress on and her hair pulled up he could almost believe she was a princess too. (Okay, so my egos acting up, it's not my fault I'm bored)

Buddy tugged on Sasuke's sleeve until he sat beside her and she walked around behind him. "Sasu-kun" she started sweetly, "your hair looks like a cockatoo."

He resisted the urge to glare at her and slowly turned to face her, and got a face full of water.

buddy glared at Sasu-kun, how dare he turn around when she was gonna do his hair so he could wear the crown she picked for him, and now, she knew this for a fact, he was going to be mad at her for spraying him with the water bottle. It wasn't her fault he turned around!

Sasuke glared at buddy, who was glaring at him, their glaring contest was interrupted by a thud on the door and Naruto's voice saying something like "I don't wanna bake a cake in the shape of a turtle!"

And then a smaller voice saying "we can eat ramen while it's in the oven."

Sasuke could practically hear Naruto's ears perk up "really? Ramen?"

"Yup."

"Alright!!!!"

And scuffling sounds followed along with buddies voice saying "put me down!!!"

By the time Sasuke had finished sweat dropping, his hair had been smoothed out, while still keeping it cockatoo look, and a stylish crown had been place on his head.

(Hey buddie, guess what? this is all with one hand as Samantha is currently sleeping on my lap supported by my other hand. she's actually pretty cute.)

He turned just in time to see buddy place a tiara on her own head. She smiled at him and held out her hand with a towel in it to dry himself up. (Awe!!! Sam is snoring!!!)

He wiped his face dry and stood up. A bang was heard from the kitchen and with glances at one another; Sasuke scooped buddy up and headed toward the kitchen. Neither expected to see Naruto and buddie glaring at a bag of flour whose contents were all over said glarers.

Then something even weirder happened, Sasuke started laughing. He couldn't help it, who knew Naruto and buddie could look so cute all powdery white and glaring. Of course by now they weren't glaring any more but staring at Sasuke like "WTF".

Buddy started laughing too. Naruto and buddie went back to glaring. (Cha!-put Sam in her bed and can now type with 2 hands-)

After they had all calmed down, Sasuke and buddy, in all their royal ness had taken to watching buddie and Naruto, in all their chef ness, from a safe distance. Buddie caught Naruto blushing under Sasuke's watch.

"Hey Naru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

She poke4-ed him.

"Hey!!"

"You like Sasuke. Don't you."

He blushed and turned away. She smirked evilly and sent the signal to buddy before turning back to Naruto who was trying to crack an egg with rasengan. She stopped him and shook her head, 'how old is this guy? 17/18? Sheesh.'

Buddy caught the signal, watched her buddie hit Naru-kun over the head with a spoon, and then turned to Sasu-kun. He looked down at her and she moved so she was sitting on his knee.

"Do you like Naru-kun?" she almost giggled, he blushed.

"Hn."

She glared and grabbed his nose. She forced his head to move up and down. "This means yes." she moved his head side to side and he glared and tried to get away "this means no. lets try not to have this conversation anymore."

Sasuke just glared harder.

"Well?? Do you like him or not."

Glaring harder he shrugged. "I guess the dobe's okay."

Buddy smirked and loud smack could be heard from the kitchen and they looked up to see buddie looking down behind the counter. "The floor is hard too Naru-kun."

Buddy nodded.

Naruto sat up and cradled his head. This was going to be the longest cooking experience of his life.

2 hours later left buddy, buddie, Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the couch, bored.

Thinking had never been buddy's strong suit, so she crawled over and sat on buddie who just looked at her. Buddy then proceeded to squish buddie. Buddie, not exactly wanting to be squished started poking buddy, who responded by hitting back. Soon, it was all out war, with Naruto and Sasuke trying to stop it.

A chase ensued, with many violent turns.

Sasuke and Naruto were quite sure that buddy and buddie were working together, seeing as how both girls had led them toward a closet and locked them with in. faced with only each other for company for only about an hour or so, it was no surprise that some how the conversation had took an uneasy turn.

"So, you uhm, well, I mean, you li-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke kissed him, hard.

"For the 20th time, yes I like you. We'll go over the rest of the details later, and then screw each others brains out. Right now though we need to get out of this closet."

Naruto nodded and using their combined strength took the door down.

They ventured cautiously toward the living room and saw a sight that was as cute as it was pleasing. Buddy and buddie were laying down next to each other in all their floury princessy kawaii-ness. Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch and Naruto moved so he was practically laying on Sasuke. They soon fell asleep.

They both awoke when they felt small hands and bodies curl up between them, a quick glance showed them the little girls. They all fell into a peaceful slumber.

20 minutes later Kakashi showed up with the girls' parents and walked into a house that looked like a giant coloring book/sketch pad. And there on the couch was a sight that practically begged to have a picture taken. A prince and princess, along with two powdery white ghosts lay on the couch asleep.

Kakashi grinned; blackmail was his new favorite pastime. After taking no less than 30 pictures, he woke the boys up told them to get ready to leave, and then watched as they gently picked up the little girls and laid them in bed.

They were walking toward the Hokage's office the next morning when Naruto and Sasuke felt something latch onto their legs. Looking down buddy and buddie were smiling up at them.

"My momma said that you were gonna watch us again tonight!! We ca play dress up Naru-kun!!"

"Sasuke-kun, do you like cooking?"

Both boys promptly passed out.

The end.


	2. and then bad habits form

Okay, so here they were again the fourteenth time this month. Babysitting, who the hell invented it? But this wasn't so bad, so far Buddie was drawing and Buddy was coloring the pictures as they were finished. No screaming, panicking, violence, nothing. Just drawing and coloring.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh with relief. The fact that Naruto was curled up against him was icing on the cake. If parenting was like this, well, Sasuke wouldn't mind having some kids. Although, when Buddy looked up at him with a smirk he suddenly wished he hadn't thought that.

Buddy got up and walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto sat. She smiled really cute, Sasuke had to disagree with that, and said as sweetly as possible "Do you know what time it is?"

They shook their heads, from the kitchen the words "It Peanut-Butter Jelly Time!!!!" could be heard and Buddy took off toward it like a rocket.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and took off after her. When they arrived at the kitchen Buddie promptly told them to sit down and be "good little babysitters" while Buddie and Buddy made them sandwiches.

Sasuke wasn't really hungry but decided it was safer if he just let them have their way. The worked together, although twice now Buddy had twitched when Buddie passed her.

"Why are you twitching what's wrong?"

Buddy shook her head, "Buddie is just being a meanie. She was poking me."

Buddie emphasized Buddy's point by poking her again. This time, Buddy got made and threw the peanut butter lid at Buddie who easily caught it, threw it back and nearly decapitated Buddy in the process. Luckily Naruto had moved Buddy out of harms way.

"Buddie!! You can't do that!! You almost killed Buddy!" Naruto held Buddy close as he said this and Buddie just smirked.

"She won't die."

"How do you know?"

"I didn't give her permission."

Naruto just stared at her then gave a small squeak as Buddy bit him.

"I couldn't breathe Naru-kun!" She made her point by taking a large gulp of air.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Buddy saw him and smiled back. She walked over and perched on Sasuke's knee, her new favorite place to sit (truthfully, it wasn't that comfy, but she got a kick out of Naru's face when she sat there.). She smiled at Sasuke before leaning up and "hugging" him. Sasuke was stunned for a moment and was about to hug back when Buddy let go and cuddled a stuffed frog to her chest. She looked at Sasuke funny, he was about to put his arms around her.

"I wasn't hugging you Sasu-kun. I was getting squishie."

Sasuke just stared at "squishie". It was a little stuffed frog that looked like a ninja turtle mutant, yellow strip across its crooked eyes and all. He wondered what would happen if he stretched out face. Sasuke came to notice that Buddy was glaring at him. "Hn."

If it was possible, she glared harder. Reaching up faster than he anticipated she grabbed his nose and shook his head up and down in a nod. Smirking she said "I knew you thought squishie was cute."

It was Sasuke's turn to glare. It was then that Buddie threw a crayon at him. "Sasuke-kun, I need you to show me your sharingan."

He spared her a glance at went back to glaring at Buddy. "Why?"

"So I can draw it, duh." Buddie shook her head and Sasuke could have sworn he heard the little girl sitting on his knee mutter something about "useless babysitters."

Sasuke decided two could play at that game and poked Buddy.

She twitched.

Poke, poke.

Twitch, glare.

Smirk. Poke, poke, poke.

Smack!!

Naruto burst out laughing at the look on Sasuke-teme's face. Oh man he was in a state of shock! Naruto leapt over and grabbed Buddy before Sasuke could get his hands on her. He pulled her to sit on his lap and she smiled up at him. "You're not useless Naru-kun!" He just stared at her before hugging her really tight. She squeaked and tried to get away.

While Buddy was trying to escape, Buddie had walked over to Sasuke.

"Sharingan."

"Hn."

"Now would be nice, Sasuke-kun."

He frowned but did it anyway, so he was being a sell out, as long as she left him alone. She started drawing him, focusing on his eyes a lot, when he accidentally sneezed. She just looked up and glared at him.

He just stares back. He tilted his head to the side.

She sighed and shook her head before grabbing her eraser.

He frowned, perfectionist much?

She smirked at him before throwing her eraser at him. She hit her mark and he now had a bright red mark in the middle of his forehead. He glared and she took a picture. "Ha, now you won't move while I draw."

He glared more. "You know, Sasu-kun, if you keep making that face, it's going to get stuck on your face, forever!" He stared at her.

"No, its not."

"Yes-huh!"

"Who told you that?"

"It's called common sense, heelloooo? Anybody home?" She knocked her small fist on his head.

He grabbed her wrist just as the sound of a small explosion was heard from the kitchen. Buddie looked around and noticed that Naruto-kun was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto-kun!!" She stormed off in the direction of the kitchen. "Are you okay? wha-" she never finished and Sasuke and Buddy heard laughter. She came back still laughing and reached for her camera before heading back calling out "Don't move Naruto-kun! I'm coming!"

Buddy and Sasuke blinked.

They hurried over to see Naruto sitting on the floor covered in… ramen? A small plastic bowl sitting a few feet away.

A flash from Buddie's camera and she was cleaning up Naruto. Buddy decided to help and started cleaning up the floor. Sasuke just watched. He would never admit this out load, but he was growing attached to these girls. Almost like they were a family it seemed. He saw Buddy suddenly go sliding on the floor and caught her before she could fall.

Buddy clutched to Sasuke laughing, "I almost died!"

Buddie turned around to see and pouted. "I always miss it!" (-laughing at my buddie-)

Buddy smiled and carefully walked over to hug Buddie. Buddie smiled and hugged back and everyone, including Sasuke this time, went back to cleaning the kitchen.

20 minutes later and they were all curled up on the couch watching gravitation. (Buddy owned it and I really do!!) Naruto took the time now to see how cozy they all were. He had Sasuke, and then, he had Buddy and Buddie, sure they weren't really his, but he started seeing them as a family. That would have been, nice. A family.

Buddy took this time to shift and a sudden pain filled Naruto where no man should ever feel pain. He silently doubled over and all the occupants of the little couch were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Oi, dobe, what happened to you?" Sasuke's fingers were running through his hair.

It didn't help he sort of squeaked a "I'm fine!"

And Buddie shook her head while Buddy burst out laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto took a deep breath and the pain started to recede a little. 'Thank god for Kyuubi!' "Well, Buddy moved and her foot kinda…" he trailed off growing red.

Suddenly it clicked in Buddy's mind. "I kicked you in the nuts!?" (God i would so yell that.)

Everybody, with the exception of Buddie, looked at Buddy in shock. (which would so be true)

"What? I'm just telling the truth." She turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naru-kun! I didn't mean to kick you!' and promptly squeezed him. (It's not a lie buddie! i would never do that to naru-kun on purpose...)

Naruto squeezed her back and smiled. "It's alright. I'm practically better already!"

"Want me to kiss your boo-boo usuratonkanchi?"

Naruto blushed and glared at the same time. "No teme."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"Pervert!"

"It takes one to mmphf!!"

Buddie and Buddy had both covered Naruto and Sasuke's faces with pillows. "You talk too much Sasu-kun."

"Indeed."

After removing the pillows from their faces the four went back to watching the show when the front door opened and in walked Kakashi. (WTF? I don't know either. Don't bother asking that means you Buddie!)

Buddy and Buddie looked at each other before running over and practically tackling Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Did you bring me anything like last time?"

Buddie smacked Buddy over the head. "That's not nice to say!"

Buddy pouted. Nothing ever went her way (oh god! So true!!). She looked over at Buddie and made her move.

Let's just say Buddie was knocked over in a tackle and promptly squished. Kakashi lifted her from squishing Buddie, but both girls had gotten free, and a very familiar chase ensued. Except this time, there was a silly string ambush, a water balloon surprise, and reinforcements on the closet door.

Sasuke was trying to get silly string out of Naruto's hair, who was trying to get Sasuke to stop dripping on him, while Kakashi simply stood there, staring at the door with a smirk. He disappeared with a poof and reappeared next to Buddy and Buddie who went back to drawing and coloring.

"Sheesh Kakashi-sensei, just take your time."

"Cha."

"So girls, think their kissing?"

Buddie smirked this evil little smirk and Buddy couldn't help but shudder. "We'll give them an hour, and then go in for the tape."

Buddy shook her head, 'Oh boy, this is gonna be weird.'

One hour later…

Sasuke and Naruto were glaring death at Buddie and Buddy who were giggling and locked in Buddy's room watching a video that had Naruto's voice telling Sasuke to stop and Sasuke chuckling.

Sasuke decided right then and there that the next time he was stuck with these two little… angels… that some rules were changing.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke sheepishly. "Uhm, Sasuke-teme?"

"What?"

"What would you do if I uh, said that uh, I was one who helped uhm, plan this?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who had this look on his face like 'Crap!', and smirked that same evil little smirk that Buddie did. "Oh really, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. Then took off running as fast as possible, Sasuke hot on his heels.

Buddy and Buddie smiled from the door as their parents arrived home.

"Did you two have fun?"

Both girls nodded, and left to get ready for bed.

* * *

so, a second chapter!-shakes head- something is wrong with me. ask buddie. but cha. let me know what you think. i wanna write one with another series (i.e. gravitation, gundam wing, i'm not sure) your opinion counts!! -


End file.
